


grip

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Crying, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: “How many times are we gonna do this, Dream?” George asks, tone void of any emotion. Dream blinks blankly, a strange coldness settling in his heart.“However many times it takes me to get you to stay,” Dream answers, not meeting George’s gaze.based on grip by alec bailey
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	grip

**Author's Note:**

> [grip - alec bailey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZI2EdmVkwng)
> 
> enjoy :)

Dream grabs George’s hips roughly, pushing him back against the edge of the kitchen counter. Their lips clash together in a hungry, passionate kiss. Dream growls into George’s lips as he bites the latter’s bottom lip. 

George’s hand grabs the back of Dream’s neck while the other squeezes his bicep. Dream pushes his body impossibly closer to George’s like it’s the last time he’ll be able to do this (it isn’t), subtly grinding his hips. 

George moans into the kiss, allowing Dream’s tongue to slip into his mouth. The fight for dominance is little to none as Dream takes control.

_“Hey,” Dream says as he holds his hotel door open for George. The brunet smiles politely, awkwardly fumbling with his hands._

_“Sunset Tower, huh?” George attempts at a conversation, hesitantly stepping inside the hotel room. Dream nods. There’s obvious tension in the room. George laughs lightly, “Reminds me of when we first met.”_

_“Yeah,” Dream breathes, watching as George inspects the hotel room. There’s a singular bed with a television on the wall directly across from it. A kitchenette and small dining table reside next to the hotel door. George stops in the kitchenette. Dream wonders when he’s going to ask._

_“Do you have my stuff?” There it is._

_Dream feels a sting in his chest as he hums. It shouldn’t hurt this bad, they’ve broken up multiple times. All of which were because of petty arguments. Dream can’t help it, though. He also can’t help what he does next._

Dream slides his hand from George’s hip under the hem of his shirt, pushing against his abdomen. George’s breath hitches as Dream cups his clothed erection. Dream smirks at the feeling of it twitching, silently begging for more.

Dream begins unbuttoning his jeans after an encouraging whine from the Brit. His pants and boxers are discarded and haphazardly thrown to the side. Dream hooks his hands just under George’s ass on his thighs and hikes him up to sit on the edge of the counter. He pushes closer, trailing kisses from the edge of George’s mouth to just below his ear.

George impatiently bucks his hips forward, the hand on Dream’s bicep falling to the belt loop on his jeans. “Off,” George demands, gasping as Dream nips at his skin.

_“Dream, what the fuck?” George yells, throwing his hands into the air to exaggerate his anger. Dream’s heart is pounding, fury pulsing in his veins._

_“What do you mean, ‘what the fuck?’” Dream shouts, pushing himself up from where he’s sitting. “George, don’t you_ dare _put the blame on_ me.”

_“Who else does the blame go to, other than the person who fucking caused this, smart-ass!” George spits back, tears building in his eyes from just how angry he is. Dream’s heart breaks, just a little, but he pushes the feeling away._

_“What have I caused? Huh, George?” Dream pushes, taking a threatening step forward, “Enlighten me, because I really don’t know.”_

_“You fucking know!” George cries, unable to stop the tears, “You’ve been outright ignoring me! Every single day, you ignore me. So I- So I-”_

_“-So you, what, George?” Dream scoffs, clenching his hands into fists to stop the trembling. George’s eyes glaze over with guilt and hurt. Dream knows he’s won this argument, but it hurts. It hurts so much._

_“I’m done, Dream,” George’s voice dropped to a whisper. Dream freezes, feeling tears threaten to spill. George shakes his head in disbelief, “I’m done. I’m leaving.”_

_With that, he stalks off to their shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Dream is stuck in place, mouth hung slack in shock. He goes to grab his car keys and leaves the house, making an effort to slam the door on his way out._

“Dream,” George gasps, running his hands up Dream’s now bare chest, “I want you so bad.”

“Yeah, baby?” Dream grinds onto George again and again, reveling in the way George’s eyes flutter every time their hips meet. George nods, side-eyeing Dream with lustful, half-lidded eyes. 

Dream slides open a nearby drawer, biting down a blush from the fact that he was only staying for a week and had lube in a drawer. He pulls out the bottle and dumps a generous amount onto his fingers. George watches with blown out pupils, eagerly awaiting what was next.

_“-harder, harder!” She all but screams. Dream fights the urge to roll his eyes. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard in his ears. Her face irks him beyond belief. Yet here he was, rolling his hips harder onto her, appealing to her wants and needs._

_He misses George. The breakup was last week and they hadn’t spoken since Dream impulsively left the house. He wishes it were the brunet underneath him instead of this girl he met at the bar. He wishes he could pepper George in loving kisses and take his time with the Brit._

_He catches himself from sighing in disinterest. He rides the girl—who he had forgotten the name of over the past thirty minutes he’s known her—through her orgasm and pulls out without finishing himself._

_She furrows her brows after coming down from her high, eyes narrowing in offense. “You didn’t finish?”_

_Dream merely shrugs and begins pulling on his clothes. He hears her scoff and mutter a string of curses towards him as she does the same. He couldn’t care less._

_Dream sits on the edge of the bed, not even watching her as she storms out of the room. His heart aches at the thought of George. He feels disgusted with what he just did._

Dream thrusts three fingers into George, biting his lip to suppress a grin at the look of pure ecstasy on the brunet’s face. He opens George up by scissoring him and pulls his fingers out. George lets out a noise of protest, which is quickly replaced by a moan as Dream pushes in slowly. He had lubed himself up as he fingered George.

“D-Dream,” George babbles, attaching his lips to Dream’s throat. He makes no effort to do anything as Dream bottoms out, stilling to give George a minute. “Holy fuck.”

Dream exhales as George rocks back on him, urging him to start. George’s eyes are pleading, his cheeks are flushed a deep scarlet, his lips are kissed out and slicked. “Please, Dream,” George moves his hips again, “please. I-I’ve missed you. I miss you so much.”

Dream bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying. George looks like he’s on the verge of tears as well. 

“Please!” George breaks into a sob, forehead falling onto Dream’s shoulder. His hands rest on Dream’s shoulders, grip tightening as Dream pulls out and begins thrusting back in.

“I missed you too, baby,” Dream grunts, voice full of emotion. George is a moaning mess, tears sliding down his pretty pink cheeks. His fingernails scrape against Dream’s skin, leaving long and deep red lines. “So, so much.”

Dream sucks on George’s neck in all the right places, kissing the forming bruises after he’s done. One hand remains on George’s hips, fingertips sure to leave bruises. The other runs up George’s chest, memorizing his body once again. 

Dream knows it isn’t good. Leaving, time and time again. Getting back together, time and time again. 

George is like a matchstick in his heart, igniting a different type of flame. A flame that is addictive. So, so addictive. 

_“How many times are we gonna do this, Dream?” George asks, tone void of any emotion. Dream blinks blankly, a strange coldness settling in his heart._

_“However many times it takes me to get you to stay,” Dream answers, not meeting George’s gaze._

Dream watches in bliss as George unravels beneath him. Sweat builds on their skins, the room suddenly too hot and unforgiving. Dream uses one of his hands to bring George’s leg over his shoulder, knowing he’s hitting just the right spot by the sudden change in George’s volume and face. 

“Dream! Dream, right there,” George shouts, throwing his head back against the cabinet behind him. Dream groans and continues abusing George’s prostate. His hand finds its way to George’s neglected cock, pumping at the same pace as his hips and brushing his thumb across the tip simultaneously. 

“Oh my- g-gonna cum, _Dream!_ ” George whines, body falling slack as he allows Dream to use him however he wants. Dream tilts his chin up, eyes fluttering shut as he chases both their releases. George comes first, coating both their stomachs. 

Dream brings George in for a sloppy kiss, moaning into George’s open mouth. He pulls back, looking into George’s teary eyes.

“I love you, Dream,” George’s voice is hoarse, his tone genuine. Dream hits his breaking point, releasing inside of George with a loud cry. His head falls to George’s shoulder as he sobs, hands taking George’s. 

They’re both crying, tears continuously streaming down their faces. Dream pulls out after it’s become too much. George lifts Dream’s head by his chin, smiling through his tears. 

“I love you so much, George,” Dream cries softly, only crying harder when George places loving kisses on his cheeks.

_“You won’t leave?” Dream asks, voice soft. He’s entangled in George’s arms, embracing the warmth that the brunet radiates. George shifts to get into a more comfortable position._

_“No,” George whispers back, “no, I won’t leave.”_

_“I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy)


End file.
